As mobile consumer electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable gaming devices, etc., have become increasingly ubiquitous, the public's general reliance on these devices for facilitating management of social interactions has also risen. For example, when meeting a person for the first time, it is not uncommon for one to ask for a phone number and immediately enter the number into their mobile phone's address book, rather than write the number down on a piece of paper that may be lost. Unfortunately, existing devices require significant interaction on the part of the exchange participants and also fail to adequately address large amounts of social interaction information.